The New Republic
The New Republic faction was created date by name. History The New Republic was once a galaxy-spanning civilization modeled after the success of the Old Republic. After the Rebel Alliance's victory over the Galactic Empire at Endor they proclaimed themselves the New Republic and set about liberating the Core Worlds, including the galactic capital of Coruscant. After freeing Coruscant, the New Republic established itself as the dominant political and military force in the galaxy. Admiral Jacob Evans and his command led the New Republic through these 'golden years'. This went on for roughly 14 years before the New Republic faced it's first true threat, that of the unified Resurgent Empire. The Empire, roughly divided into two main factions, staged simultaneous attacks across New Republic territory. The Imperial Remnant attacked Dantooine, the home of the Jedi, and Bakura, one of the Republic's border worlds but a primary member. The forces of Warlord Colin Bell staged major attacks across the Core Worlds, ultimately wrestling control of Coruscant from the stretched New Republic Defense Force. The main fleets of the New Republic were delayed in the Outer Rim and constantly engaged by the Imperial Remnant's forces, leaving only the elite task force of Admiral Yalin Hawk to engage and hold Colin Bell's fleet, which severely outnumbered the Republic Forces. After a year of intense fighting the New Republic Task Force was able to destroy Warlord Bell and most of his forces, including his flagship, Vengeance. However the Imperial Remnant soon moved in and secured the remnants of Bell's fleet and Coruscant, proclaiming themselves the Empire once again. With a full fleet and Coruscant under their control, the Empire had re-taken the Core Worlds. The New Republic regrouped at Mon Calamari, declaring the water world their new capital, and was reformed under an Emergency Action Committee. This group of Senators and Admirals were given the power to help the New Republic wage war against the Empire, dividing the power up amongst a small council instead of one individual (How Palpatine took over). The Republic EAC has begun a massive campaign of recruiting and rebuilding to one day re-take Coruscant and defeat the Empire once and for all. (write by Yalin Hawk) Planetary Holdings *Mon Calamari New Republic Naval Information The New Republic Navy is divided into Three Primary Fleets, each composed of Five Task Forces. First Fleet *Fleet Admiral Kapp Konair Commanding *Flagship: Mediator-Class Battle Cruiser Charybdis *Primary Objective: Defensive Fleet *Task Forces: **TSG101: Defense of TBD **TSG102: Defense of TBD **TSG103: Defense of TBD **TSG104: Defense of TBD **TSG105: Defense of TBD Second Fleet *Fleet Admiral *Flagship: Stardust-Class Star Destroyer *Primary Objective: Offensive Fleet *Task Forces: **TSG201: Positioned Near Empress Teta **TSG202: Recently Engaged Imperial Forces over Arkania **TSG203: On Patrol Near Outer Rim **TSG204: On Patrol Near Colony Worlds Third Fleet *Fleet Admiral Etahn A'baht *Flagship: Executor-Class Super Star Destroyer Lusankya *Primary Objective: Reserve Fleet *Task Forces: **TSG301-5: Rallied at Vergesso Asteroid Base **TSG205: On Patrol Near Core Worlds Membership *Karissa Starlight *Leentje Fiore *Hei Mao *Malachi Onasi *Aaralyn Fiore *Yalin Hawk Leadership *Yalin Hawk *Leentje Fiore Category:Faction Category:Active Faction Category:The New Republic